


First Pride

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meet, Fluff, It's Alec's first parade and he's here alone, M/M, Magnus is there to help out, Pride Parade, he's nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “First Pride?” asked Magnus softly and eventually the other just nodded. “It’s okay. I remember my first time I was here, I was terrified, but also very excited. After I stopped worrying I had the best time ever,” said Magnus and Alec looked up and down him.“Really? You?” he asked and looked up and down him. Yeah, Magnus was really screaming bi, bi, bi at the moment. He was wearing makeup in the purple, pink and blue shade, his clothes also proudly wearing the statement Swing both ways. “But you seem so… out and proud and I’m-” he said and took in a deep breath, unzipping his shirt again and glanced down at the rainbow flag on his shirt. “Too nervous to even wear this in public,” mumbled Alec and Magnus smiled softly.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	First Pride

The Pride Parade was at full start; Magnus loved June, he absolutely did. But something seemed different that year. He was attending Pride with his friends like he did annually ever since they met five years ago, but that year something in particular caught his eyes. Not really something, but  _ someone.  _

There was a guy. Giant one, he really stood out. And he was wearing a long sleeved shirt. How wasn’t he burning up under it? It was very hot outside, it was the end of June, the summer was at full blow. And the guy was stunning, he was adorable. Truly good looking, beautiful and he seemed so nervous.

First pride, maybe?

Magnus kept his eyes on him because he intrigued him. Was it the fact that he was Magnus’ type? Probably. He checked all of the things that Magnus liked on a guy, but it was more than that. He felt… he related to him so much. If it was his first Pride, he must have been so lonely and scared. He didn’t have anyone with him? What happened? Magnus rubbed the back of his neck and then clasped his hands together.

A few people bumped into the guy; it was really crowded after all and the guy jumped. Yes, he was that  _ nervous _ and scared. Poor thing, Magnus just wanted to walk over there and give him a little pep talk. Maybe invite him to a drink? Oh, that would be pushing it too much, but he was really so adorable and Magnus felt so drawn to him.

Magnus soon figured out why the guy was dressed in so many layers. He unzipped his shirt and Magnus’ eyes widened because under he was wearing a T-shirt, at least it looked like that. It was a plain black T-shirt, but it had a rainbow flag on it and Magnus placed his hand over his chest because the other was too nervous to put the long sleeved shirt off as he quickly covered the flag up.

Why cover up? He was literally at Pride.

Maybe he was still closeted? Magnus bit his lip and then huffed under his breath. He didn’t know what to do. Leaving the poor guy there all alone didn’t seem like a nice thing to do. But at the same time-

“Magnus,” said Raphael and Magnus quickly looked around. “Have you been even listening to what we’ve been talking about?” asked Raphael and Magnus shook his head. Catarina chuckled and then bit her lip. “Fine. Look. Do you wanna grab something to eat afterwards? We could go for-”

“I gotta go,” said Magnus quickly, because it seemed that the guy has changed his mind and he started walking away. Raphael gave him a puzzled look - he had to  _ go?  _ “There’s this guy and he really needs my help. I’ll explain it all to you later - let’s go get a pizza or something, but right now I just gotta-” was talking Magnus as he was walking away and Raphael’s jaw dropped. Catarina and Ragnor saw Magnus glancing over at a guy before, so they weren’t really surprised.

“Hey, hey,” hollered Magnus, yelling because it was really loud around. Music was playing, people talking - it was very loud, but in the end he managed to get the guy’s attention and he seemed really jumpy. The guy tucked his hands into his pockets and Magnus took in a deep breath. 

“Y-yeah? Is something wrong?” asked the guy. He was so soft spoken. His voice was adorable. His eyes were hazel, Bambi like. Magnus loved them, he could spend the eternity looking into them. They were warm. So, so warm. Magnus quickly snapped back to reality and he quickly nodded. Right. Yes. 

“No, no, nothing’s wrong,” said Magnus and then put his hands together. “I just saw you before and it looked like you could use some company,” said Magnus and the other glanced away and he just shrugged. His face was red and Magnus wasn’t so sure that it was because he was wearing that shirt. 

“Not really. I was just leaving,” he said and Magnus pouted.

“Really?” whined Magnus and then quickly cleared his throat. “I mean why leave? You could keep my and my friends company if you don’t have anyone with you,” said Magnus, offering company and the other just shrugged.

“I-I don’t really know if I should really-”

“First Pride?” asked Magnus softly and eventually the other just nodded. Magnus smiled softly and then stepped closer to the other, but still kept some distance. “It’s okay. I remember my first time I was here, I was terrified, but also very excited. After I stopped worrying I had the best time ever,” said Magnus and Alec looked up and down him.

“Really? You?” he asked and looked up and down him. Yeah, Magnus was really screaming  _ bi, bi, bi  _ at the moment. He was wearing makeup inspired by the bisexual flag colours, his clothes also proudly wearing the statement  _ Swing both ways.  _ It was cheesy and over the top for sure, but Magnus liked it. “But you seem so… out and proud and I’m-” he said and took in a deep breath, unzipping his shirt again and glanced down at the rainbow flag on his shirt. “Too nervous to even wear this in public,” mumbled Alec and Magnus smiled softly.

“I get it, it can be scary. You don’t have to take your shirt off if you’re too nervous, but,” said Magnus and then smiled. “You can still join me and my friends in marching,” said Magnus softly and Alec glanced down. “I’m Magnus by the way,” he said quickly and the other smiled.

“I’m Alec,” said Alec and Magnus smiled. Such a pretty name for a pretty guy like him. “And… I’m out to my family and friends, but it’s still… scary. I wanted to attend the Pride for years but I always chicken out,” said Alec, but kept his shirt unzipped. Progress, he was proud of himself. He liked this Magnus, not only that he was really good looking, but he was also really kind. 

“Well, you’re finally here,” said Magnus and winked. “You’ll see, it’s so much fun. What do you say, Alec, wanna join us?” asked Magnus and eventually Alec nodded. 

“Are you sure your friends aren’t going to mind me?” asked Alec. “I don’t want to interrupt you guys or-”

“They won’t. I promise,” said Magnus and Alec finally decided to join Magnus and his friends. “And if you get too scared, hold my hand,” said Magnus and Alec’s face reddened. Okay, too much. “Or something like that, you know. Joking, joking,” said Magnus and then bit his lip. “But seriously if you want, my hand is totally available. Very available,” said Magnus and Alec snorted.

“Okay. Duly noted,” said Alec in the end and Magnus beamed at him. He did understand that he was hitting on him… right? Magnus hoped!

So, Alec joined Magnus and his friends in the marching - he even took off his long sleeved shirt and even though his heart was pounding like crazy, Magnus was right; it felt absolutely amazing and freeing. And about holding Magnus’ hand? Alec totally did reach out for it and held it, but not because he was afraid, but because his hand was also very available and interested… he made sure he let Magnus know later when he joined him and his friend for a pizza. 


End file.
